metalslugdeffandomcom-20200214-history
Elephant Slug (Battery)
''"This ELEPHANT SLUG has swallowed an electric battery. The electric shock from its nose pierces through the enemies."'' Overview This elephant slug originates from the secret ice cave in Mission 2 of Metal Slug 3. This version has swallowed the battery and is ridden by Fio. Standard attack: Vulcan. Very poor damage considering the 400 AP cost. Special attack: A multi-hitting electric zap with massive horizontal range and very high damage. This attack ignores KOF canceler special attacks. Available in the shop for 350 medals. Tactics Although similar in appearance to the other Elephant Slug (the fireball version), the two units have very different purposes. The differences (other than the medal cost) are summarized below: Advantages: * No blind spot in the lower corner, allowing it to hit smaller targets such as King, Robert, and Di Cokka ver. F consistently. * Higher damage output in a single special, thus may outdamage the original fireball elephant on small maps. * One of the few viable units that can directly challenge King and Robert with a piercing attack without fearing cancelation. The other two are Iron Nokameow and Big Shiee, but these do far less concentrated damage. This unit is a game changer against decks with more than one canceler unit, particularly the extremely obnoxious 2v2 double King+double Robert+Joe+Mature double decks. * This unit alone makes it much more difficult for the opponent to stack King, Robert, Di. Cokka ver F and Vanguard. It also greatly wears down Gen. Morden ver. Di Cokka and Allen O'Neil (Wrath). * In the early game, especially in 2v2, it has notable effectiveness against KOF spam rush decks (e.g. Iori, Mai, Andy, Brian, Benimaru and others), dealing a quick 4k+ damage to all of them at once and helping your other units finish them off. This is situational and the slug must be protected or it will die quickly to Augensterm ver. P.M. and Tar Man(Red). When protected, the slug is also a huge threat when the enemy base is in range of the special, as it does a massive amount of damage. * This unit is probably the hardest counter to early game Snail House walling. It can kill snails with one special and with the help of other units, get in range to do severe damage to the house itself. It can also do severe damage to established Parachuetrucks. * The special is particularly useful for sniping builders. Parachuetruck builders are the easiest to snipe on reaction, but occasionally it can snipe Snail House builders if they try to get too close. The very presence of this unit (and Big Shiee) can scare the opponent into building Big John further away. Disadvantages * Unlike the fireball version, the special will not hit anything if released while far away from the frontlines. This Slug will rarely get to release more than one useful special. * If an enemy rush unit (e.g. Brian) or invincibility unit manages to sit in front of the frontlines, the Battery Elephant will have trouble reaching support units hiding deep in the back (e.g. King, Robert). Simply waiting for it to die may not be an option as piercing attacks from the opponent can wear down the elephant and cause it to die before reaching the support units. * The special attack is multihitting, so if the Battery Elephant dies while casting the special, its damage output is greatly reduced. Also, Hyakutaro gets knocked back rather than killed by the special, so this Slug is not a counter to Hyakutaro. * Cannot hit air units at all, and is thus no help against Regular Army Helicopter and Keesi II. The rest of the deck must be able to answer to these major threats. * Stands slightly further away from the enemy than the fireball slug, which very slightly decreases the effectiveness of the special attack. * (Applies to both elephants): If unprotected, it dies quickly to many strong early game units such as Augensterm ver. PM, Iori, Brian, etc. When using this unit against Robert stacking in the early game, remember that his special attack makes him invincible and causes him to retreat. It has a very short chargeup time and will likely be available once the elephant is in range. Try to wait for him to use it if the elephant is not in danger. Ensure that he has not retreated out of range, as well. Note that the two Elephant Slugs look exactly the same in the deck viewer. Before connecting to a battle, ensure you have the right one by checking the icon below.